but not giving up !
by ludmilla
Summary: C'est la suite directe à mon os "giving in..." .
1. Chapter 1

De retour pour une petite suite (4 chapitres) à mon os **giving in..**

J'avais envie de clôturer cette histoire sur autre chose que du drama ! Surtout à l'approche de la reprise de la série…

J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Joyeuse lecture et merci d'avance pour vos commentaires chers Oncers ;-)

A ma correctrice **ReQuiEM** (s'il reste des fautes, adressez vous à elle xD), Merci :-* *love*

* * *

**…but not giving up !**

Cinq jours. Cinq jours qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de Robin après le retour de Marianne. Cinq jours que son cœur pleurait l'amour perdu. Regina passait le plus clair de son temps dans son manoir à ressasser les évènements. Elle n'était que colère et tristesse et ne laissait personne s'approcher excepté…

« Prends ça. »

Perdue dans la douleur que lui insufflait son cœur, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à la tasse fumante qui lui était tendue.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas du whisky » dit-elle avec ironie. Mais elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Le whisky. L'alcool que Robin avait découvert dans la maison de Zelena. L'alcool que Robin lui avait proposé alors qu'elle croyait qu'il allait l'embrasser. Le souvenir de ce moment intime qu'ils avaient partagé pour la première fois à Storybrooke lui serra le cœur. Regina pouvait encore sentir le regard chaud de son compagnon sur elle, les sensations de son corps lorsque leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés.

« Non en effet, c'est un chocolat chaud à la cannelle, la boisson préférée d'Henry. » lui répondit Mary-Margaret avec douceur et qui s'empressa d'ajouter « Mais ça tu le sais déjà, bien sûr ». Un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, légèrement mal à l'aise, la jeune maman pris place en face de Regina sur la table de la salle à manger. Le silence s'installa.

Personne donc n'osait côtoyer l'ancienne reine, excepté sa belle fille qui n'avait pas hésité à suivre Regina jusqu'à chez elle pour tenter de la réconforter. Ce soir là elle était restée une bonne partie de la nuit à ses côtés et ne l'avait quittée qu'après lui avoir promis qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain. Et Snow tient toujours ses promesses. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle lui tenait compagnie jonglant entre sa nouvelle vie de famille et sa belle mère. Malgré la fatigue et les reproches de son mari dû à son absence, Snow n'avait jamais failli à sa promesse.

« Comment va le petit Neal ? » demanda Regina brisant ainsi les quelques minutes de silence.

« Oh il est adorable même s'il ne fait pas encore ses nuits » soupira son amie.

Puis aucune des deux ne parla davantage. C'était comme ça, à chaque fois. Regina se perdait vite dans ses pensées. Et bien souvent elle avait la gorge trop nouée pour entretenir une discussion et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux systématiquement. Snow avait au départ insisté pour qu'elle se confie à elle mais elle avait vite compris qu'elle ne pouvait forcer l'ancienne Reine à faire quoi que ce soit.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Elle s'était préparée mentalement pour ça, ne dormant quasiment pas, appréhendant la réaction de Regina. C'était à elle que lui revenait cette tâche.

Mary-Margaret s'éclaircit la gorge et parla d'une voix peu assurée.

« Je…Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Afin de faire comprendre à Regina qu'elle devait l'écouter attentivement, la jeune femme posa sa main sur celle de son amie. Ce simple geste eut pour effet de capter toute son attention.

« Ce n'est pas facile à entendre…»

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? » Regina sentit son ventre se nouer, la peur l'étreignit.

Snow s'empressa alors de la rassurer « Non. Non ne t'inquiète pas, Robin va bien. »

« Qui a-t-il alors ? »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitante. Puis elle se lança, d'une traite.

« Il organise une célébration pour le retour de Marianne. Ils ont décidé de s'installer définitivement dans la forêt, ensemble… »

Lui arracher littéralement le cœur aurait été moins douloureux. « Ensemble » ce mot résonna dans son esprit, s'insinua en elle et lui écorcha le cœur. Robin avait fait son choix. Elle ne faisait désormais plus partie de sa vie. Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur son visage alors qu'elle sentit la main de son amie la serrer davantage.

« Je suis désolée Regina » murmura t-elle.

« Laisse moi. » son ton était catégorique.

« Je ne crois pas que… »

« Je t'ai dit de me laisser ! » cria t-elle en se levant. Puis elle ajouta plus doucement mais avec détermination « J'ai besoin d'être seule. »

Sa belle fille n'insista pas et après un dernier regard compatissant elle sortit du manoir.

Le lieu était plongé dans la noirceur. L'humidité et la froideur que dégageaient les pierres la firent frissonner. Son regard balaya les étagères disposées dans la pièce principale. Elle s'approcha d'un vieux grimoire recouvert de toiles d'araignée et de poussière. Délicatement elle estompa la saleté et l'ouvrit. Puis elle chercha directement la page qui l'intéressait et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle attrapa les ustensiles et bibelots nécessaires à sa tâche. Après quelques minutes de préparation, elle admira la fiole contenant un liquide rougeâtre. Elle prit le temps de mesurer les conséquences de son acte. Mais elle savait que plus rien ne la ferait reculer. Alors délicatement elle approcha la fiole de ses lèvres, humecta le produit et le versa dans la bouche. Le goût exécrable lui donna des nausées. Puis seulement après quelques secondes, elle sentit sa tête tournée si bien qu'elle perdit l'équilibre s'affalant ainsi sur le plan de travail. Mais ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus, comme vidées de toute énergie. Alors elle tomba par terre, sur le sol glacé de son caveau. Elle gémit sous la douleur lancinante qui la transperçait de toute part. Incapable du moindre geste ou de la moindre pensée, Regina convulsa puis sa poitrine se souleva une dernière fois…

* * *

_**Alors est ce que cela vous donne envie de lire la suite ? :P**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Un grand merci pour vos commentaires :* **

**Un court chapitre cette fois...**

* * *

L'arc tendu à son extrême, Robin avança prudemment dans ces lieux qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. C'était un dédale de pièces aussi sombres les unes que les autres. Aucune couleur, aucune lumière. Seulement des statues représentant des visages défigurés et des miroirs teintés. Malgré l'absence de vie, Robin sentait une présence lointaine qui l'appelait, le guidait à travers ce labyrinthe. Puis au détour d'un couloir il fut stoppé par une forme large et noire à quelques mètres devant lui. Robin plissa les yeux pour tenter de l'identifier. C'est alors que sans prévenir, la forme déboula à grande vitesse, empêchant l'archer d'utiliser son arme. Ce dernier eut cependant le réflexe de s'écarter contre le mur, l'évitant de justesse. La créature le frôla en émettant un hennissement avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas du jeune homme. Robin tenta de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur puis très doucement se déplaça vers la bête. Celle-ci semblait craintive mais accepta la présence de l'homme. Robin pu enfin la décrire avec plus de précision : c'était un Alezan avec une liste large et une musculature puissante. L'animal était magnifique. Cependant un détail attira l'œil de Robin, une sorte de tâche noirâtre sur le côté. Le voleur s'avança tout en prenant garde aux réactions du cheval. Et alors qu'il se tenait à quelques centimètres au niveau de l'épaule de l'animal, le visage de l'homme blêmit soudainement. Ce n'était pas une tâche mais un trou béant qui laissait entrevoir les organes du cheval…Seulement il en manquait un, le plus important. « On lui a arraché le cœur ! » pensa t-il avec dégoût. Comme si le cheval avait capté sa pensée, il recula vivement et partit au galop dans les couloirs sombres et infinis du labyrinthe. Robin mis plusieurs minutes afin d'assimiler la vision d'horreur et de reprendre son chemin. Il marcha ainsi pendant un moment se fiant à son intuition pour le diriger. Grand bien lui en prit puisqu'il repéra enfin une faible lumière au fond d'un autre couloir. Il se dirigea vers elle et s'étonna de ressentir une certaine confiance. Puis ses yeux mirent un certain temps à s'adapter à la luminosité qui grossissait à mesure qu'il s'en approchait. Il ne se rendit pas compte de suite de sa présence.

« Tu es venu ! » La voix paraissait soulagée.

Cette voix, il pourrait la reconnaitre entre mille ! Comment était-ce possible ?! Sous le choc, Robin ne put répondre. Il laissa son regard parcourir son corps, celui qu'il aimait tant. Il s'attarda ensuite sur son visage délicat puis rencontra ses yeux. Ils étaient si tristes et en même temps joyeux. Alors il murmura :

« Regina… ».

* * *

**_Alors on continue ? :P_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour les reviews ! C'est très plaisant à lire ;-) **

**Comme promis la suite, l'avant dernier chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture les Oncers :)**

* * *

Regina fit un pas vers lui tout en gardant une certaine distance. Elle avait peur qu'il la repousse si elle tentait quoi que ce soit. Elle réfrénait tant bien que mal son désir de lui sauter au cou et de se blottir contre lui afin d'apaiser ses tourments. Dieu qu'il lui avait manqué !

« Je suis contente que ça ait marché. Tu es venu, tu m'as entendue ! »

« Mais…Où sommes nous ?! C'est un rêve non ? » Questionna Robin alors qu'il inspecta tout autour de lui.

Il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans cette salle. Eux deux et un cadre photo posé sur un guéridon d'époque, le seul meuble qui ornait la pièce. La photo représentait un jeune garçon que l'archer reconnut sans mal, Henry.

« Pas vraiment…En fait tu es en moi… ».

Robin arqua un sourcil et invita silencieusement la jeune femme à être plus précise.

« Ce que tu vois, c'est mon intérieur. C'est ce que je suis. »

« Ce que tu es ?! Un dédale de couloirs et de pièces sombres, sans aucun signe de vie ? Mis à part ce cheval… ».

« Oh tu as vu Rocinante… »

« Si tu parles de cet animal à qui on a arraché le cœur, oui je l'ai vu ! Qui est-il ? Pourquoi est-il là ? ». Demanda t-il impatient de comprendre ce qui se passait ici.

Regina se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension. Elle allait devoir lui raconter ce douloureux souvenir qui la hantait encore. Qu'allait-il penser au final ? Qu'elle était bien un monstre ? Qu'il avait fait le bon choix en restant avec Marianne ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas se défiler. Pas devant cet homme qui ne laissait jamais tomber avant d'avoir une réponse satisfaisante.

« Rocinante est mon cheval. Il m'a accompagnée pendant des années lorsque j'étais plus jeune. C'est un animal merveilleux auquel je tiens beaucoup » répondit-elle avec émotion. Puis elle ajouta, dans un murmure : « mais il a payé le prix de ma vengeance… »

Le silence de Regina et sa mine défaite lui permirent de deviner ce qu'elle avait fait.

« C'est toi qui a pris son cœur ? »

« Oui. Afin de pouvoir jeter le plus grand des sorts. Seulement je l'ai fait en vain. Son cœur n'était pas…suffisant. » Elle se sentait honteuse et n'osa pas regarder l'homme en face de peur d'y voir de la répugnance à son égard.

Robin soupira, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Bien sur que cela le révulsait d'imaginer Regina, ou plutôt la méchante Reine, en train d'arracher le cœur de ce pauvre animal qui n'avait eu que de l'amour pour sa maitresse. Mais lui reprocher ses actes ne lui servirait pas. Il savait qu'elle avait commis des atrocités par le passé et pourtant il l'avait aimée. En outre il cherchait plutôt à comprendre comment il était arrivé là, dans l'antre de cette femme.

« Comment as-tu fait pour m'amener jusqu'ici ? »

« J'ai concocté un sort qui m'a fait passer dans une autre dimension. Ainsi je peux être capable de créer un environnement avec ma seule pensée et communiquer avec les vivants en les faisant venir ici pendant leur sommeil. »

« Ah…Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu uses de ce moyen pour me parler alors qu'il te suffisait de venir me voir ». lui reprocha t-il soudainement.

Les yeux de Regina s'assombrirent à cette attaque et sa voix se fit plus dure. Elle ne put retenir ce que son cœur lui criait depuis tout ce temps.

« Te voir ?! Je te rappelle que cela fait cinq jours que tu passes ton temps dans la forêt avec ta femme ! Pas une seule fois tu as daigné prendre de mes nouvelles depuis que j'ai quitté le restaurant alors que j'apprends que tu officialises votre vie commune ! Et tu penses sérieusement que j'allais venir me présenter à toi le plus simplement du monde ?! Mais quel homme stupide tu fais ! »

Elle avait parlé d'une traite avec tellement de colère qu'elle en était essoufflée… et effarée de ce qu'elle avait prononcé. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait perdu le contrôle au point de crier après lui et de le traiter de cette manière. Elle était désormais certaine d'avoir tout fichu par terre. Et le visage durci de Robin confirmait sa pensée.

Ce qu'il lui rétorqua l'acheva.

« Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que je t'ai oublié durant ce temps ?! Au contraire, Regina ! Je ne faisais que ça ! Bon sang je suis amoureux ! Tu comprends ça ?! Amoureux ! » Il se calma quelques instants avant de reprendre. « Mais j'avais besoin de temps pour me remettre du retour de Marianne. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner alors qu'elle était et qu'elle est encore, déboussolée par ce nouveau monde et par le fait qu'elle ait retrouvé son fils qu'elle reconnait à peine! Je suis son seul point de repère ici… J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps Regina et je serais revenu vers toi pour tenter de trouver une solution. Et sache que je prenais des nouvelles de toi auprès de Mary-Margaret. Mais je suppose qu'elle ne t'a rien dit de peur de te blesser davantage. » Puis avec une certaine hésitation il termina. « Et j'avais aussi besoin de prendre mes distances par rapport à ce qui s'est passé entre Marianne et toi… »

« Je…quoi…je ne comprends pas… » Regina était trop bouleversée pour tenter de se souvenir de Marianne dans le passé. Elle était totalement pendue aux lèvres de son compagnon, sentant son cœur se soulever à chacun de ses mots. Et notamment lorsqu'il lui avait confié qu'il était amoureux. Elle aurait pu sourire à ce moment là, se sentir heureuse. Mais le contexte ne s'y prêtait pas. Au contraire tout ceci était bien douloureux à entendre.

« Tu l'as tuée Regina. »

A ces mots, Regina se sentit défaillir. Non elle n'avait pas pu faire ça, pas à _elle_. L'ancienne reine posa la main sur sa bouche, ébranlée par ses révélations.

« Hook m'a raconté que Marianne était enfermée dans un de tes cachots pour avoir eu l'audace de se rebeller contre toi alors que tu menaçais d'exécuter des villageois. Dans cette vie, elle a péri de ta main…Aujourd'hui elle a été épargnée grâce à Emma. »

Regina se sentait monstrueuse. Il n'y avait pas d'autres termes plus appropriés que celui-ci. Son passé la rattrapait de la pire des façons. « Les méchants n'ont jamais de fin heureuse ».

La lumière qui embellissait l'intégralité de la pièce s'estompa au fil de leur conversation pour ne devenir qu'une petite flamme sur une bougie qui était apparue par magie sur le guéridon. Témoignage de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de Regina, l'espoir et l'amour mourraient à petit feu.

« Tu devrais t'en aller et m'oublier. Je ne suis que destruction pour ceux qui ont le malheur de croiser mon chemin. » La jeune femme s'était retournée, ne souhaitant pas poursuivre leur discussion. Elle s'était résignée à suivre le sombre destin des méchants.

Robin était conscient que c'était un moment crucial pour Regina. Elle s'apprêtait à abandonner alors qu'elle avait parcouru un si long chemin. Et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse faire. Alors il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que son buste se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine de son dos. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui irradiait de leur corps. Délicatement il posa ses mains de chaque côté des épaules de Regina, la forçant à se tourner vers lui. Le regard désespéré et larmoyant de la jeune femme lui fit mal au cœur. Il osa passer un pouce sur ses joues pour effacer ses larmes puis sa main caressa avec douceur son visage. Il murmura :

« Mon intention n'était pas de te faire culpabiliser de ton passé. Je voulais que tu comprennes pourquoi j'étais distant avec toi. Bien sûr ce serait te mentir que de te dire que je ne t'en ai pas voulu pour Marianne. Mais j'ai su faire la part des choses et je me suis surtout rappelé qui tu es. La femme touchante, fragile, qui s'est bâtie une forteresse autour de son cœur et qui a un sacré caractère. La mère qui ferait tout pour son petit garçon. Et l'amante qui s'est abandonnée entièrement pour moi…».

Regina gémit son nom. Son corps demandait des baisers et plus de caresses. Mais son cœur se retenait. Elle avait besoin de savoir pour se libérer. Alors d'une voix fébrile elle lui demanda :

« Me pardonneras-tu ? »

« C'est déjà fait »

Leurs regards se firent plus intenses et plus chaleureux. Leurs corps s'étaient naturellement rapprochés comme pour rendre ce moment encore plus intime qu'il ne l'était déjà. Alors Regina fit ce qu'elle s'était interdit depuis son arrivée. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et plongea son nez dans son cou tandis que Robin l'enveloppa de ses bras puissants et la tint fort contre lui. La chaleur de cet homme lui réchauffa directement le cœur. Elle se sentait revivre.

Tout comme la lumière de la pièce qui reprit tout d'un coup de son intensité, l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur refit surface dans le cœur de cette femme.

« Je t'aime » Ses mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avant même qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte. Elle aurait pu se sentir effrayée de se laisser aller ainsi mais elle avait appris, avec son compagnon, à ne plus avoir peur de dire ces mots mais au contraire à les faire vibrer dans tout son être.

L'ancienne reine releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son voleur. Ils se sourirent tendrement, sourire qu'ils perdirent rapidement lorsque Robin pris l'initiative de rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes. Regina cessa de respirer, anticipant les sensations que lui procurent d'habitude ce baiser. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de Robin se mêler au sien. Seulement quelques millimètres les séparèrent.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait du ressentir. Le plaisir du baiser avait été remplacé par une douleur déchirante. Elle cria sous le coup. Sa tête tourbillonnait violemment. Elle n'entendit pas les appels paniqués de Robin qui semblaient s'éloigner d'elle à chaque seconde. Elle ne discernait plus rien. Elle avait juste l'impression de se retrouver dans le vide sans rien ni personne à qui s'accrocher pour ne pas chuter.

« Elle revient à elle ! »…« Regina vous m'entendez ? » Ils étaient comme des échos qui résonnaient dans sa tête. « Regina ? » Mais impossible de les situer. « Allez encore un effort ! Vous y êtes presque ! » Cette fois la voix se fit plus proche. Puis elle perçut une autre voix plus douce que la précédente « Maman, s'il te plait ouvre les yeux ! ». Henry ? Regina hurlait son nom « Henry ! » Pourtant aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. « Henry ! Je suis là ! » Malgré la souffrance que son corps endurait, Regina s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux. Après quelques minutes de lutte, elle put enfin discerner les traits de visage de son fils, ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre ses efforts. « C'est le docteur Whale qui vous parle. Vous êtes à l'hôpital. On s'occupe de vous, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

* * *

**_J'aime couper au meilleur moment xD_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! **

* * *

Regina tenta une nouvelle fois de parler mais sa gorge l'irrita suite à l'intubation trachéale qu'elle a subie plus tôt. Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule droite « attendez avant de parler. Vous devez vous hydrater…Tenez, buvez ça. » Elle souleva légèrement sa tête en grimaçant et pris entre ses lèvres la paille qui lui était présentée. Elle but quelques gorgées du liquide avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Comment vous sentez vous ? » questionna le Docteur Whale.

Regina s'éclaircit la gorge et pris le temps de ressentir son corps avant de répondre d'une voix rauque.

« Je…je crois que ça va. Je me sens…engourdie et nauséeuse…Docteur que s'est-il passé ? »

« Vous avez été hospitalisée d'urgence suite à un arrêt cardiaque. Vos amis vous ont trouvée inconsciente dans votre caveau. D'ailleurs, ils attendent de vos nouvelles alors si vous le permettez je vais les prévenir de votre réveil » proposa Whale gentiment.

Regina hocha la tête et suivi du regard le médecin qui sortait de la chambre. Puis elle tourna son visage de l'autre côté et remarqua son fils qui la fixait avec inquiétude. Regina lui sourit alors pour le rassurer et tendit une main qu'il s'empressa de prendre. Ses doigts étaient glacés. Alors il les enveloppa doucement entre les siens pour les réchauffer.

« Hey…je vais bien mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas» Elle essayait d'être convaincante pour lui et pour elle-même. Son retour dans leur dimension avait si brusque et douloureux. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Robin. Si elle avait bien préparé son sortilège, il aurait dû se réveiller juste après son départ. Mais ça restait un « si»…

« Tu m'as tellement fait peur maman ! Quand je t'ai vu allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital…ils t'ont amenée en réanimation…Je ne savais pas comment tu allais…si tu ne t'étais pas réveillée, je… » Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, trop ému pour continuer. Il avait imaginé le pire. Il avait déjà perdu son père…

« Viens là»

Henry ne résista pas et délicatement il se glissa dans les bras de sa mère et posa sa tête contre son cœur. Il avait besoin d'entendre ses battements. Puis enfin il put se détendre, blotti contre elle.

« Jamais je n'aurai risqué de te perdre Henry. Je l'ai déjà vécu…Je savais que j'allais revenir sauve. » Chuchota t-elle à son fils.

« Tu étais où ? »

« Dans un endroit où je pouvais parler à Robin. J'avais besoin de le voir. »

Henry releva la tête. Malgré la pâleur extrême de son visage, une lueur résidait au fond de ses yeux.

« Tu as réussi ? »

« Oui. » Affirma t-elle en souriant.

Henry lui rendit son sourire et ferma les yeux alors que sa mère caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit ce moment de retrouvaille mère/fils. Ces derniers se retournèrent pour constater que Mary Margaret et David étaient à l'entrée de la chambre et n'osaient pas s'avancer.

Henry reprit sa position initiale sur sa chaise et invita ses grands parents à entrer. Snow se dirigea vers le lit tandis que son mari se positionna plus en retrait.

« Bonjour Regina » salua t-elle, heureuse de la voir réveillée.

« Je vais bien. Vraiment. » Assura sa belle mère, anticipant les questions. Puis elle ajouta « comment avez-vous su que j'étais dans le caveau ? ».

« Mary Margaret avait un mauvais pressentiment. On est donc repassé chez toi et on a constaté ton absence » relata David.

Puis sa femme prit le relais.

« On t'a cherchée partout dans la ville. Ensuite Emma a suggéré ton caveau. C'est là qu'on t'a trouvée inconsciente, ne respirant plus… » Snow baissa la tête, touchée par ces souvenirs. Le groupe resta silencieux quelques temps avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne la parole. « David a donc pratiqué un massage cardiaque pour te réanimer puis il t'a transportée jusqu'à l'hôpital. »

Regina fit les grands yeux, surprise par ce récit. Elle observa attentivement l'homme en face d'elle Celui-ci paraissait bien gêné. Alors Regina ne put s'empêcher de prendre son air taquin.

« M'aurais-tu fait du bouche à bouche _Prince Charmant_ ? » répliqua t-elle malicieusement. Elle se réjouissait de voir que la rougeur sur le visage de David s'accentua et qu'il se refusa de répondre. « Hum…dommage que je m'en souvienne pas ! » lâcha t-elle pour finir.

« Regina ! » « Maman ! »

Les regards outrés portés sur elle la firent éclater de rire.

« Roooo je plaisante ! » s'exclama t-elle non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à David. Puis elle reprit un ton sérieux et avisa tour à tour ses visiteurs.

« Ecoutez, je n'attends pas de vous que vous compreniez mon geste. Mais sachez que ma vie n'était pas en danger…Ce sort m'aurait tôt ou tard ramené dans la réalité. Cependant je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de moi. Et je crois qu'au fond de moi je savais que vous alliez me retrouver…Vous avez toujours veillé sur moi n'est ce pas ? »

« C'est le rôle d'une famille. » répliqua Mary Margaret tout en prenant la main de Regina. Cette dernière sentit son cœur se serrer de joie à l'idée de faire partie d'une famille aimante et unie.

« Emma souhaitait te voir également mais elle n'a pas osé nous accompagner. » confia David, faisant comprendre par là qu'il était temps que Regina adoucisse son comportement envers sa fille.

« J'irai lui rendre visite un peu plus tard, pour la remercier ». Le message était passé.

Un coup dans la porte révéla la présence d'un nouvel arrivant.

« Oh veuillez me pardonner…je ne voulais pas vous déranger » balbutia t-il.

Le cœur de l'ancienne reine bondit fortement dans sa poitrine.

« Robin… » Murmura t-elle, soulagée tout en admirant l'homme qui lui faisait désormais face.

Le couple s'observait intensément quelques instants, oubliant un temps les autres occupants de la chambre.

« Dieu que tu m'as fait peur ! » Révéla t-il, sans la quitter des yeux. Puis il s'avança vers le lit et posa sa main sur le matelas à proximité de l'avant bras de la patiente, la frôlant du bout des doigts. Il désirait tellement la serrer contre lui. Mais la présence des autres le retenait.

Mary Margaret se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas glousser devant la scène de romance qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Puis elle sentit un coude la tapoter légèrement. Son mari lui indiquait silencieusement qu'ils devaient quitter la pièce. Mais la jeune maman fit la moue. Sa curiosité et son sentimentalisme la poussaient à rester. Après tout c'était si rare de voir Regina amoureuse.

« Mesdames, messieurs, les visites sont terminées ! Je dois ausculter Madame le maire » Le Docteur Whale ne prit pas conscience de la déception qui se peignait sur les visages. Robin regretta d'être arrivé trop tard. Il sourit malgré tout à sa compagne qui paraissait triste d'écourter leur moment. « Je reviendrai plus tard, promis.»

« Allez, sortez s'il vous plait » Ordonna le médecin.

Regina ne quittait pas des yeux son archer jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse la porte avec Mary-Margaret et David. Henry, quant à lui, hésita à se lever malgré les ordres du docteur. Il sentait que sa mère avait besoin de voir Robin. Alors il lui adressa un regard compatissant et mima un « désolé ».

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses grands parents, une masse déboula dans la chambre. Le jeune garçon fut surpris de se retrouver face à Robin des bois. Ce dernier s'adressa à Henry avec un air malicieux « ferme les yeux petit. » Avant même que le médecin eut le temps de désapprouver, le voleur se présenta au chevet de Regina, se pencha vers elle et plaqua avidement ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'ancienne reine, ne répondit pas de suite à son baiser, trop étonnée, puis reprit bien vite le contrôle. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher davantage et approfondit ce délicieux baiser.

« ….Heu…je…je vais voir…ailleurs » Henry sortit gêné mais heureux. Il pressentait que Robin ne partirait pas cette fois, qu'il sera toujours là pour veiller sur sa mère, sur eux.

_***FIN***_

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic et j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous a plu !_**

**_Joyeuse saison 4 de Ouat à tous les Oncers ;-) _**


End file.
